implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Differences between OTL Krakozhia and 1983: Doomsday Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia)
There are many considerable differences between OTL and the . Alternative history has gained a strong following in Krakozhia following the publication of retired Marshal 's first AH novel, The Sword of Gerlovo. Rotayov admits borrowing the idea of a nuclear war triggered by the Stanislav Petrov incident from the Alternative History Wiki, which has caused many Krakozhian netizens to contribute to Rotayov's Krakozhia article. Here are just some of the many notable differences recorded on the article. People * - Umayev, who died of a stroke in August 1987, would remain alive in this timeline because the stroke struck him during one of his midnight meetings instead of in his sleep, and doctors were able to quickly respond and give necessary medical attention to him. He is currently 82 years old. * - With no to tarnish his reputation, Zorkin has no reason to commit suicide in 2004 and becomes a very prominent politician in Krakozhia. He is now president of the country in 1983: DD. * - Muktarbariyev's assassin was one of the victims of the 1983 nuclear war, and therefore no one would be able to kill him in 1985, during one of Krakozhia's most challenging periods. He would lead the Krakozhian armies to victory during the Dark Period, when Krakozhia was assaulted by rogue Soviet forces trying to enforce their will on the land. He is currently ? years old. * - Because there was no mass killing of experienced government officials, Adzhitekova would remain a pilot for Krakozhia's air force, which is two-thirds smaller than the OTL air force. Most of Krakozhia's young government officials OTL will also remain either civilians or at most medium-ranking military officers. * - Amazenkov will see no reason to "restore" democracy to Krakozhia and will remain a loyal and trusted general officer of the Krakozhian Army. * - Amazenkov will not kill Nikovgorodiev because there would be no civil war. He remains a highly trusted politician and may decide to run for the presidency for the 2015 general elections in Krakozhia. Krakozhia *Krakozhia's territory is now larger than OTL, with the southern portions of Călărași and Constanța counties in Romania falling under Krakozhian rule and jurisdiction. Major population centers in the area include Călărași, Olteniţa, and Mangalia, all organized under Călărași Province. These cities would serve as bases for the exploration of the Transylvanian wastelands. *Krakozhia reestablished the Islamic Republic of Gerlovo as a buffer state between itself and bandit and raider threats. Although Gerlovo has a constitution and legally elected officials, it is for all intents and purposes a Krakozhian puppet state. *Krakozhia is preparing to wage war against the Constanța Coalition, a loose association of five Romanian cities (Pecineaga, Costineşti, Amzacea, Tuzla, and Topraisar) which are decidedly against any foreign intrusions on Romanian soil. They had been conducting raids against Romanian Territory for at least a decade, but the Krakozhian government has only very recently decided to take action against the coalition. More coming soon... Category:Birth of Krakozhia